Ciel's Order, A Marriage
by Neli4evr
Summary: Sequel to Random Orders. Today's the day of Sebastian and Ciel's wedding. How did we get here? And since when did they have a daughter? SebCiel, yaoi/fluff
1. Their Daughter, Maricel

**So this is the sequel to 'Random Orders, Unusual Moments' (if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, especially if you like humor from SebCiel).  
>The first chapter is going to introduce their new lives, including their new daughter, Maricel.<br>The second chapter, which will be coming soon, will explain how Maricel is turning one year old, the wedding, and how Ciel became a demon.  
>Hope you enjoy it! R+R! <strong>

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Black Butler, but I do own Maricel and their cat, Louie:)**

* * *

><p>Ciel was never to think that this day would ever come. In a few hours, he would become Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, husband of Sebastian Michaelis and mother of Maricel Michaelis, their two year old daughter.<p>

You must be wondering how we even got to this point of the story.

Hmm…well, it was just after Ciel and Sebastian left London and moved to a land next to France. There, they built a house in an open field, but Sebastian mostly did all the work. He was still a bit silent due to the 'demonic' confession Ciel had told him a month before. He did a great job though, it looked different to the mansion he'd left behind, and that was exactly how Ciel had wanted it. The house was smaller, almost cabin like, painted a light blue and had a large skylight just above Ciel's bedroom. He wanted Sebastian and him to share a room, but when asked by the older demon, he just claimed that it was too soon. They lived there by themselves for six years, their relationships slowly growing. They were to the point that every morning, Ciel gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before serving his nonexistent breakfast.

Ciel loved Sebastian; he realized that a few months after the moves. He knew Sebastian liked him, but to the word 'love', he didn't know yet.

But one, cool morning, they got one new member to their family.

Sebastian had woken up that day to the sound of a cry. He thought it was Ciel at first, until he heard it more clearly. It was too high pitched to be his. So then whose was it? He got up from his bed, stretching lightly, and then heading for the front door. As he went to unlock it, he noticed it was already open. He pulled it out further and saw his Ciel, sitting on the porch steps, holding something in his arms.

"Ciel, what are you doing out here without a jacket? You'll catch a cold."

The young demon lifted his head towards him, seriousness in his blue and purple eyes.

Sebastian looked down at the object, covered in a light teal blanket. His eyes widened.

"A baby…" he exhaled, kneeling down.

"I found her a hour ago, they just left her here. No note, anything." Ciel stated, no emotion visible in his words.

Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it, comfortably.

"What are we going to do with her, Sebastian?"

He looked down at the boy and then to the baby.

"we'll keep her."

…

"Ciel?"

He grabbed Ciel's chin, lifting it up gently. Tears were flowing down his rosy cheeks.

"Why?" He asked, softly.

"Because I want to start a family with my love."

What he had said was bittersweet to Ciel; he thought he hadn't meant it in the way Ciel wanted.

"My love? Ha, such tragic words. The irony is the cruelest I've heard yet." He sighed, moving some hairs from the baby's head.

"What do you mean?"

"Sebastian, you really are an idiot if you haven't noticed it yet. We're going to be spending the rest of eternity together, but it didn't even take me that long to see how much I love you. If we're going to raise a child, you should do it with someone you love."

"And that's why I'm raising her with you."


	2. His Choice

Nine Months Later

"Maricel! How many times are you going to spit the food out?" Ciel shouted in frustration.

The one-year-old just giggled in response. She had grown considerably since they'd found her on that fateful morning. Her hair was to thin, dark and barely to her shoulders, small curls on the ends. Freckles appeared by the time she had eight months and one baby tooth was already out. It pained Sebastian to see her grow up so quickly. Well, she was a mortal anyways. But Sebastian was already looking for a way to change that.

Ciel sighed, wiping his face once more.

"Where is your father?"

He put the spoon down and cleaned Maricel's mouth. Taking off her bib, he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Maricel, should we wake daddy up?"

"Brrah!" The baby squealed, causing Ciel to laugh at her cuteness. They entered his and Sebastian's room (A/N: That's right! They FINALLY share a room now!) quietly, walking up to the large bed. Sebastian was there, sleeping, not having sensed the two people close to him. It was strange to Ciel though, how he was asleep. Demons didn't need it, but Sebastian had been busy all day cleaning up after Maricel. It should be no surprise he got tired.

"On the count of three, tickle daddy, okay? With all your might, Love." He whispered. She nodded, being placed down gently by Ciel. She went beside her sleeping father, watching him eagerly. "One…Two…Three!"

Maricel jumped on top of Sebastian, knees landing on his stomach, causing him to grunt. She placed her small hands on his 'tummy', as she calls it, and tickled him lightly, but it was enough to get a few laughs out of the demon. He reached up and grabbed the girl, holding her firmly in place, her face in front of his.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, smirking.

"Ticklin daddy."

She pouted, knowing her daddy always gave into that.

"May I ask as to why you're tickling me?"

"Becauw'e mommy tol' me to."

Sebastian chuckled, placing Maricel on top of his chest.

"And where's mommy now?"

"She's hiding from daddy." She replied, grabbing some of Sebastian's black hair and pulling on it softly.

"Let's go find him then, shall we?"

Maricel nodded, getting up from on top of him and carefully stepping down to the wooden floor. She waited for her dad to come down the steps with her. Once they got there, Sebastian bent down to Maricel's level and placed a small, white box in her hands.

"Now, my dear, I need your help with a surprise."

"For mommy?"

"Of course…"

Four Minutes Later

"Maricel, is daddy up yet?" Ciel called out, waiting for a response. "What is taking them so long? Lunch's ready."

Suddenly, a pair of broad arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Did I surprise you, Love?" Sebastian whispered.

"Well of course you did! Sebastian, I thought you were with Maricel upstairs… wait, where's Maricel?"

"I'm right here, mommy."

She came out from under the staircase, the box still in her hands.

"Maricel, what is that?" Ciel asked, unwrapping himself from Sebastian's embrace.

"It's dah surprise for mommy." She handed the box to Sebastian, who knelt down on one knee in front of Ciel. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Ciel, will you marry me?"

"Hmm, haven't I given you an order like that a while ago to do the same thing?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, my dear, but I couldn't have followed out that order until now. I'm sorry if that displeased you."

"Took you long enough. Maricel, can you get mommy some water?"

"Okay." She nodded and 'sort of' walked/crawled out of the room. Sebastian looked at him, puzzled.

"Why did you send her out?"

Ciel smirked and knelt down to his level.

"Because I didn't want her to see this."

Without warning, he crashed his lips on Sebastian's, who immediately reciprocated. Don't get me wrong, they've kissed before, but this one was special. With one last kiss on the cheek, on Sebastian's part, he stood up and grabbed Ciel's left hand, placing the oval on his ring finger.

Ciel had to agree, it was way better than the Phantomhive ring that once adorned that hand.

"I got the wata!" Maricel shouted, skipping towards them. Ciel smiled and took the cup from her hand, putting it down and hoisting the young girl into his arms. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes Maricel. Mommy's very okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...? lol what do you think? I wanted to include a nice family moment somewhere in this story, so I thought the tickling would create the effect nicely. The next chapter is coming soon! R+R!<strong>

**Nicolle3**


End file.
